Oblicze strachu
Dwa razy ujrzałem tę twarz w oknie, przyciśniętą do jego powierzchni. Lodowaty oddech thumb|right|335 pxthumb|right|335 px pokrywał parą zimne szkło. W pierwszym momencie wydawało mi się to dziwne. Dolna powieka opadała ciężko p od ciężarem fałdów skóry pod oczami pokazując czerwoną, delikatną warstwę pod spodem. To była zima 1983 roku. Zarezerwowałem domek na trzy noce - tylko trzy. Przerwa była mi potrzebna - miejsce do wypoczynku, miejsce ozdrowienia. Dwa miesiące wcześniej miałem zawał serca; bolesne, koszmarne doświadczenie, którego nie życzyłbym nawet najgorszemu wrogowi. Leżenie na kuchennych kafelkach, rozbity, bezradny, bez siły... Nagła agonia przeszyła moje żyły - klatkę piersiową - ramię - szczękę. Straciłem przytomność, po czym odzyskałem je w szpitalnym łóżku kilka dni później. Znalazła mnie Jen, moja córka. Dzięki Bogu. Domek miał być moim azylem. Miejscem oddalonym od stresów mojego życia; przykre w skutkach nieudane thumb|right|335 pxmałżeństwo, nacisk w aspekcie kariery oraz męka spowodowana spojrzeniem śmierci prosto w twarz. Komfort stał się dla mnie czymś nieznajomym. Strach z kolei był jednocześnie moim wrogiem i stałym towarzyszem. Czułem każde uderzenie mojego serca. Najmniejsza zmiana w jego rytmie lub palpitacja siały postrach wśród pielęgniarek. Świadomość tego, że śmiertelne męczarnie mogły powrócić do mnie w każdej chwili danej mi przez życie była jak zboczenie, budziła we mnie wstręt do czegoś, co ludzie nazywają "przeznaczeniem". Wędrowałem przez życie jakbym był ze szkła - przestraszony, że najmniejszy wysiłek mógłby mnie stłuc. Lekarze odwalili swoją część roboty za pomocą operacji i lekarstw. Teraz przyszła kolej na mnie. Musiałem pomóc swojemu ciału wyzdrowieć na tyle, na ile zdołam. Jednak tylko czas mógłby pokazać jak pomyślne były moje wysiłki. Radzono mi odpoczywać, poddać się ograniczonej fizjoterapii i unikać niepokojów czy nagłych szoków. Ale jak można uniknąć nagłych szoków lub niemiłych niespodzianek? Z definicji wynika, że szok jest wywołany przez niespodziewane, nieprzewidziane wydarzenie czające się w mroku niejasności, zmieszane z zamglonym "już" - tuż za rogiem, w pokoju obok, na ulicy, w którą nie powinniśmy skręcić albo nawet w rozmowie telefonicznej z kimś, kto nie przynosi zbyt dobrych wieści. Uznałem, że całe wyobrażenie unikania nieprzewidzianego jest śmiechu warte. I tak oto, znalazłem się tutaj - przygotowujący się do cichej samotności na wsi, postępujący zgodnie z zaleceniami ekspertów oraz tych mężczyzn i kobiet w białych, sterylnych kitlach. Prawie zignorowałem ich rekomendacje, pozostawione w zastoju w domu, ropiejące, liczące godziny i uderzenia mojego serca jako skończone miary mojego życia. Lecz nadal mój umysł jest w stanie uwolnić koszmarne ataki wspomnień. Myślałem o Suzie, o latach spędzonych razem a teraz... zmarnowanych. Kiedyś byliśmy szczęśliwi, ale gdy skończyliśmy... muszę przyznać, że to ja grałem wtedy pierwsze skrzypce. Przyjechała mnie odwiedzić w szpitalu, może ona również liczyła na pojednanie, ale uczucie przepaści pomiędzy nami, gdy usiadła na moim łóżku, było gorsze niż jakikolwiek fizyczny ból serca. Uśmiechnęliśmy się, wypowiedzieliśmy kilka pustych słów codziennego bełkotu, który zaśmieca każdy oddział szpitala. Gdy wychodziła dotknęła mojej dłoni, to trwało tylko krótką chwilę. Mimo to, mogłem odczuć, ze już nie chowa w sobie tej iskierki uczucia, jakie kiedyś do mnie żywiła. Starała się być uprzejma, ale niektóre rzeczy zostały dokonane, niektóre słowa zostały wypowiedziane, a ogień rozgoryczenia i żalu już nigdy nie zostanie ugaszony. Mawiają, że czas leczy rany, lecz... niektóre z nich są głębsze od pozostałych. Podczas tych zimnych dni pełnych samotności miałem tylko córkę, która zapobiegała mojemu osuwaniu się w ciemną depresję. Mimo wszystko przez większość czasu zostawała u swojej matki. Może dla niej również byłem chłodny. Znałem porażki, które poniosłem w roli męża, ale nigdy nie wierzyłem w to, że jestem dla córki kimś innym, niż kochającym ojcem. Dlatego żyłem dla tych krótkich dwóch dni w tygodniu, kiedy mogłem się z nią zobaczyć. W międzyczasie moje życie było wypełnione strachem przed śmiercią oraz myślami o mojej marności i bezużyteczności. Przyjaciele, rodzina, lekarze - wszyscy nakłaniali mnie na wakacje, ale ja bałem się, że moje serce się podda. Byłem przerażony możliwościami, które ukazywał mi mój niespokojny umysł zaprzątnięty kruchym ciałem, które było jego domem. Gdybym nie robił tego dla Jai'a, nigdy bym tu nie trafił. Odwiedzał mnie kilka razy w tygodniu i zachęcał do bycia tak optymistycznym, jak to tylko możliwe. Te jego typowe żarty, dowcipy... Tak naprawdę to on pomógł mi iść dalej. W końcu przekonał mnie, że kilka dni z dala od rzeczywistości - na wsi - dobrze mi zrobi. Lecz nadal byłem przerażony byciem zostawionym samemu sobie, odizolowanym, z dala od rzeczy i ludzi. Co jeśli zaskoczy mnie kolejny atak? Co jeśli następny zawał będzie śmiertelny? Nawet gdybym mógł być w jakiś sposób ocalony, to przecież i tak byłbym zbyt daleko od ludzi, którzy mogliby pomóc mi na czas. Potrzebowałem miejsca, gdzie mógłbym się zrelaksować i odpocząć od świata, ale jednocześnie musiałbym mieć dostęp do cudów nowoczesnej medycyny. Dlatego wybraliśmy domek w Blackwood. Jai bywał tu jako dziecko. Domek znajdował się na peryferiach ogromnego lasu, otoczony polem otwartej przestrzeni i piękną, płynącą rzeką z drugiej strony. Pomimo, że wydawał się całkowicie oddzielony od świata, mieścił się tylko 6 mil od najbliższego szpitala, który stał niedaleko małego miasta przy granicy tego gęstego, ciemniejącego lasu. To i upieranie się Jaia, że i on tutaj ze mną zostanie, napełniło mnie wystarczającym zadowoleniem. Tym bardziej, że byłem świadomy posiadania kogoś do pomocy pod ręką. Czułem, że mój umysł oraz ciało zaczyna powoli odpoczywać - już w chwili, gdy opuściliśmy miasto. Podczas podróży rozmawialiśmy, śmialiśmy się, wspominaliśmy nasze wspólne dni spędzone na studiach. Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy poczułem się pozytywnie nastawiony do świata, obserwując oddalającą się autostradę. W tamtej chwili czułem, jak zrzekam się betonowego świata na rzecz dzikiej, nieposkromionej, imponującej majestatyczności, niesamowitej natury. Tylko raz wspomniałem o Suzie i naszej rozłące, ale Jai szybko zmienił temat na coś bardziej pozytywnego i zabawnego... zawsze to robił. Miałem nadzieję, że moja sprawa rozwodowa nigdy nie zostanie zakończona, że Suzie do mnie wróci... jednak nadzieja również może być wyczerpującym kłopotem, więc usiłowałem usuwać Suzie z mojego umysłu najbardziej jak umiem. Jednotorowa droga prowadziła przez Blackwood Forest. Wiliśmy się przez całe 6 mil pośród zawiłości drogi, zakrętów oraz krętych ścieżek aż w końcu dotarliśmy do polany. Ogromne, rozmokłe pole pełne dzikiej trawy pokrywało teren tak bardzo, że musieliśmy zaparkować jakieś kilkaset metrów od naszego finalnego celu podróży z obawy, przed utknięciem w błocie. Na samym środku przesiąkniętej wodą, przypominającej bagna ziemi stała rozklekotana, stara chata, którą mieliśmy nazywać domem przez najbliższe trzy dni. Domek był sam z siebie mały, miał jeden główny pokój z przytulnym kominkiem i piecem oraz dwie, ciasne sypialnie. Stał tutaj 100 lat, to było pewne. Ciemniejące, drewniane belki utrzymujące ogromne brzemię czasu uginały się i obniżały, pochylając się pod ciężarem sufitu. Zapach mchu i sianokosów w powietrzu oraz odgłos płynącej rzeki po drugiej stronie domku - to wszystko dawało uczucie spokoju, pogody ale i tajemniczości. Pierwszy dzień był zwyczajny: dokładnie taki, jakiego potrzebowałem. Relaksowałem się przy książce siedząc na przeciwko trzech wielkich kłód drewna tlących się w ogniu i spędziłem trochę czasu siedząc na schodkach prowadzących do domku, patrząc na piętrzącą, wspinającą się powierzchnię rzeki, która poddawała się sile obecnej zimy. To wtedy zrozumiałem genezę nazwy tego miejsca. Gdy przyglądałem się linii drzew znad gęstej trawy, las wydał mi się malowniczy, ale nieprzenikniony z tak daleka. Polana, na której stał domek, zapewniała jedynie tymczasową przerwę zaburzającą ciągłość zarastającego teren lasu. Jednak za nią las rósł nieprzerwanie po drugiej stronie rzeki. Obszar leśny był mroczny, wręcz czarny, lecz pełen życia, energii, żywiołowości - jeleni, lisów, chrząszczy, zajęcy - ale nigdy nie spodziewałbym się grozy czyhającej pomiędzy tymi ciasno splecionymi, wiecznie zielonymi gałęziami. Wiele pułapek na turystów utrzymuje się na legendach o duchach i upiorach, ukrywających się gdzieś w pobliżu... Historie wyolbrzymione przez właścicieli pubów czy kierowników hoteli, opowiadających o pokojach, w których coś złowrogiego spaceruje o północy. Odwiedzający napływają do takich miejsc z nadzieją na spędzenie nocy w nawiedzonym pokoju... na ujrzenie czegoś w ciemności - czegoś, co wywoła uczucie, że życie jest jeszcze bardziej dziwaczne - a co za tym idzie interesujące - niż mogliby to sobie wyobrazić. Nawet taka samotna i zapomniana chatka wydawała się mieć w sobie jakąś cząstkę większej legendy. Na regale na książki wepchniętym w kąt jednej z sypialni, Jai znalazł dotkniętą działaniem czasu książkę w sztywnej oprawie. Kartki były zżółkłe, a z uwagi na datę publikacji w niej zawartej (rok 1967), byłem przekonany, że przeżyła tylko jedno tłoczenie w drukarni, pozostawiona w domku dla uciechy tych, którzy go odwiedzają. Książka nosiła tytuł "Bestia z Blackwood Forest". Przekartkowując ją, dowiedziałem się, że autorka poświęciła większość swojego życia na dokumentację lokalnej legendy. Sam, gdy byłem młodszy, słyszałem o tym wiele historii, ponieważ kiedyś spotykałem się z dziewczyną, która mieszkała w miasteczku nieopodal. Wszystkie dzieciaki rozprawiały o Bestii z Blackwood - o stworze, który został zobaczony oczywiście przez wujka każdego z dzieci podczas rzekomego polowania w lesie - ciemny, ogromny, niezdarny, ohydny. Oczywiście, zawsze śmiałem się z takich opowiadań, tym bardziej, że żaden konkretny dowód nie został odnaleziony. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy nadchodziła zima budziły się plotki, szepty o czymś włóczącym się po lesie w nocy. Gdy dzień ustąpił zmierzchowi, byłem w trakcie czytania niektórych ze stron zawartych w tej książce. Jai w tym czasie napełniał piec drewnem i przygotowywał kolację. Mimo, że odrzuciłem legendę uważając ją za nonsens, książka przykuła moją uwagę. Zeznania naocznych świadków w niej zawarte spowodowały, że widziałem rzeczy, których nie było: cienie poruszające się na zewnątrz, okryte płaszczem półmroku. Zacząłem na nowo odczuwać moje serce, znowu... zdecydowałem, że najlepiej będzie zostawić strach wywołany lekturą grozy, w tym zawarte w niej fakty i fikcję za sobą. Mój umysł wciąż był spięty z bólu po odejściu Suzie oraz strachem przed najmniejszą palpitacją sygnalizującą kolejny zawał. Dlatego uwzględnienie polowania przerażającego stwora na ludzi mieszkających w moim bliskim sąsiedztwie, nieważne jak absurdalnie by to nie brzmiało, nie było odpowiednie dla mojego wątłego położenia. Z drugiej strony czyste, wiejskie powietrze było dla mnie zbawieniem. Po kolacji, Jai zaskoczył mnie butelką mojej ulubionej whisky - 16-letniej Lagavulin. Wiedziałem, że lekarze zmarszczyliby na ten widok brwi, ale koncepcja wzięcia ogromnego łyka tego rozgrzewającego, płynnego złota przypomniała mi o czymś najważniejszym. Przypomniała mi o byciu znowu normalnym, byciu silnym, o siedzeniu w moim rodzinnym domu z moją żoną, z moją córką, cieszeniu się lepszym aspektem życia. Kilka kolejek byłoby mile widzianych. Rozmawialiśmy, śmialiśmy się z przeszłości podczas gry w karty i używania życia - znowu. Powracaliśmy we wspomnieniach do starych, uniwersyteckich przygód przeżytych podczas wspólnych podróży na wakacjach z naszą starą paczką. Gdybym tylko mógł, chciałbym tam zostać - szczęśliwy, opatulony komfortem wspomnień na wieczność. Chciałbym zagłębić się dalej we wspomnienia, które dawały ulgę moim aktualnym zmartwieniom... lecz to niestety było nierealne. Koło 23:00, polano w kominku zaczęło przygasać. Mieliśmy wszystko, ale skończyło nam się drewno. Jai, lekko pijany, podniósł latarkę i postanowił pójść, aby szybko zebrać kilka kłód, abyśmy mogli ze spokojem kontynuować potok wspomnień. Nie protestowałem - wręcz przeciwnie, ucieszyłem się, że ta noc może jeszcze trwać. Był dobrym przyjacielem, uparł się, że ja nie ruszę nawet palcem w kierunku zimnej ciemności - zawsze był ode mnie odważniejszy. Skłamałbym mówiąc, że dziwaczna myśl o czymś czającym się w lesie nie pozostawiła na mnie żadnej skazy. Przez moment obserwowałem go przez okno, dopóki światło jego latarki wylewało się pomiędzy nierówną, a teraz zamarzniętą trawą. Światło upadło na ziemię na sekundę i usłyszałem pijacki, wesoły śmiech mojego przyjaciela, odbijający się echem, gdy podniósł się i kontynuował wędrówkę w kierunku drzew. Z uśmiechem na twarzy powróciłem do wybranej przez siebie książki, muskając kolejne kartki powieści detektywistycznej autorstwa Ellery Queen. Ta pozycja była dużo mniej niebezpieczna niż ta czytana poprzednio. Dopiero po jakichś 15 minutach zorientowałem się, jak cicha jest nasza chatka. Żadnego hałasu, żadnego wiatru, żadnych dźwięków życia ani żyjących... po raz pierwszy wyczułem coś złowieszczego odpoczywającego w bezruchu. Nagle, Jai wpadł do domku i runął na podłogę, ciężko dysząc. Odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi i kopnął je gorączkowo obcasami butów, aż się zatrzasnęły. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, spanikowane, niedowierzające. Gdy rozpaczliwie stanął na nogi, chwycił mały stolik, odwrócił go i zablokował stare, drewniane drzwi, układając stolik odpowiednio, tuż pod uchwytem klamki. - Pomóż mi, na miłość boską! - wyszeptał z trwogą. Szybko wstałem i rzuciłem się w kierunku Jaia, pomagając mu upychać meble - a w zasadzie cokolwiek ciężkiego - pod drzwi. To był pierwszy raz od czasu zawału, gdy musiałem fizycznie wytężyć siły... Pierwszy raz i nie ostatni. Poczułem krew pompującą się w mojej klatce piersiowej, a przez chwile drżenie wywołane tym doznaniem. Próbowałem się dowiedzieć, co się stało, ale Jai był wykończony i zrozpaczony. Błyszcząca strużka potu spłynęła po jego policzku, gdy wciągnął i wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze. Wcisnął włącznik światła, pogrążając nas w ciemności załamywanej tylko przez sierp Księżyca wiszący na nocnym niebie... Jego srebrne światło mgliście oświetlało wnętrze chatki. Krążył przy oknie z widokiem na las, jego spojrzenie nie załamało się ani na moment, wpatrywał się w zamarznięty świat na zewnątrz. Staliśmy tam, moje powtarzające się pytania pozostawały bez odpowiedzi, a moja wątłość powróciła, dając o sobie znać. Tarłem swoją klatkę piersiową przez chwilę, gdy poczułem, jakby niepokój mojego przyjaciela ogarnął również mnie. Jai wyglądał, jakby przeżyta groza wycisnęła piętno na jego twarzy. Ale... co go tak bardzo wystraszyło? Oddychałem głęboko, aby się uspokoić... Jai tego nie zauważył, całkowicie skupiał swój wzrok na ciemności na zewnątrz. Dopiero, gdy nalałem mu ogromną ilość whisky, udało mi się przerwać jego milczenie. Nigdy nie byłem podatny na strach wywołany słowami, lecz mój przyjaciel wywołał u mnie ogromny szok - Coś tam jest. Nie odpowiedziałem od razu, lecz gdy już to zrobiłem, jedynym pytaniem, jakie mi przyszło do głowy było: -Coś? Co mógł mieć na myśli używając tak bardzo niedefiniującego nic określenia? W tej części kraju nie było żadnych niedźwiedzi, w zasadzie żadnych dużych drapieżników, lecz ewidentnie Jai zobaczył "coś dużego" w tym lesie. Zbierał drewno wzdłuż skraju lasu i - jak to sam opisał - stał tam, słuchał krótkiego zamętu wywołanego gwałtowniejszym odbijaniem się kropel deszczu od baldachimu liści nad jego głową. Wtedy zobaczyłem w jego twarzy jak strach wywraca mu wnętrzności... sam to poczułem. Moje serce zaczęło uderzać mocniej, gdy Jai wybełkotał: - Zobaczyłem to, poruszało się pomiędzy drzewami, prosto na mnie... Nie odwróciłem się już potem, ale mówię Ci... to nie był człowiek. Wiedziałem, że mój przyjaciel był przekonany o tym, co powiedział. Jednak, gdyż odrzuciłem pogłoski o nieznanym stworzeniu grasującym w tych lasach - i może również z powodu prób ukrycia opisów z pożółkłych stron tamtej książki, które odbiły się na moim umyśle - bardzo podekscytowała mnie myśl, że faktycznie ktoś tam jest. Ktoś niebezpieczny, szalony, a może i to i to. Mój puls przyspieszył, czułem, jak moje serce bije dziko na myśl o niewyraźniej postaci grasującej dookoła na zewnątrz, patrzącej na nas, czekającej. Po całkowitym otrząśnięciu się Jaia, ten zapytał, czy ze mną wszystko w porządku. Jego strach zaczął się zmieniać w troskę o swojego przyjaciela. Natomiast ja byłem sparaliżowany jednym działaniem - chęcią ucieczki. Rzuciłem się na telefon w domku, lecz podniesiona przeze mnie słuchawka powitała mnie lodowatą ciszą. Telefon nie działał, nie było sygnału na linii... to, co ten cichy, martwy odbiornik zakomunikował na temat niewidocznego zagrożenia, któremu właśnie stawiliśmy czoła, było wystarczające dla ukłucia grozy, które dotknęło mojej duszy. Stałem tak przez chwilę, desperacko próbując opracować plan działania. To pogodne, spokojne miejsce podczas dnia teraz było imponujące, pozbawione litości. Po prostu chciałem wrócić do domu. Jai wykonał ruch w moją stronę, po czym wskazał trzęsącą się dłonią na ciemność na zewnątrz. Wtedy wydobył z siebie zduszony szept: -To tutaj jest. Patrzenie na księżycową noc nie dało żadnego efektu przez pierwszą chwilę, lecz gdy moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do zaćmionego krajobrazu na zewnątrz, wreszcie to zobaczyłem. Tak naprawdę, w głębi miałem nadzieję, że Jai zwyczajnie wypił za dużo i przestraszył się będąc na zewnątrz, ale teraz każde marzenie o prostym i nieszkodliwym wytłumaczeniu zostało rozwiane. Ktoś stał wśród drzew. Po prostu stał i patrzył, skąpany w ciemności. Trudno było dostrzec jakieś szczegóły, wszystko co mogłem zobaczyć to kontury - kontury zgarbionej, skulonej postaci. Jego ramię obejmowało drzewo, jakby próbował w ten sposób utrzymać równowagę całego ciała. Nie mogłem być w 100 procentach pewny, ale czułem jakby jego spojrzenie było sztywno przytwierdzone do naszego domku. Nasza rozklekotana chatka, stworzona do ochrony przed nocą, z pewnością przeżyła mnóstwo zim. Możliwe również, że napotkała tego kogoś bądź też to coś, co patrzyło na nas znad przesiąkniętego wodą odcinka błota, które nas otaczało. - Kto... Kto to jest? - wyjąkałem. - Przycisz głos. - uciszył mnie Jai. I tak szeptaliśmy, mówiąc o skulonej postaci stojącej jedynie kilkaset metrów od nas. - To nie jest człowiek. - powtarzał Jai, lecz ja kontynuowałem swoje próby wyperswadowania mu tego wniosku. - Widziałem to pomiędzy drzewami. Poruszyło się... poruszyło się w dziwny sposób. Kulało, tak jakby brakowało mu równowagi albo było zdeformowane albo... coś tam... ale poruszyło się szybko. Nie mam pojęcia, jak udało mi się tu wrócić. Może to nie oddala się od drzew... Jego oczy nagle zrobiły się większe. Było jasne, że do jego umysłu spłynęło objawienie. Odwrócił się nagle, przeszedł przez pokój do stołu, gdzie zostawiłem te pożółkłe kartki mówiące o dziwnym stworzeniu żyjącym w tym lesie. Jai przekartkował je, osłaniając światło swojej latarki dłonią na tyle, na ile zdołał. Gdy obserwowałem go analizującego treść i pstrykającego z ożywienia, prawie zaśmiałem się tych insynuacji. - To człowiek, Jai. Po prostu ktoś robiący sobie z nas żarty. - on był jednak innego zdania. - Spójrz na to. - powiedział, podążając za tekstem palcem, gdy czytał na głos. - "Sprawozdania różnią się na przełomie wieków, jednak jeden, centralny element tej legendy stanowi, że Bestia z Blackwood opuszcza głębie lasu tylko późno w nocy. Zasugerowano, że stworzenie wykorzystuje gęstwinę jako ochronę przed światłem dziennym. Mieszkańcy twierdzą, że prowadzi całkowicie nocny tryb życia." - Nie istnieje coś takiego, jak bestia. - czułem, jak mój puls się wzmaga wraz ze wzrostem ciśnienia krwi spowodowanego domysłami Jai'a. Musiałem usiąść na chwilę, aby pozwolić swojemu sercu powrócić do jego normalnego tętna. - Wszystko w porządku? - Będę żył, poczekajmy po prostu aż sie rozjaśni i wtedy możemy opuścić to miejsce. - Zwariowałeś? Nie widziałeś tego czegoś z bliska. Jest ogromne i szybkie. Jeśli chce się tu dostać, to zrobi to bez problemu. - Więc w lesie jest jakiś psychol. Nie może czekać na nas całą noc... W każdym razie, najprawdopodobniej to jakiś myśliwy albo ktoś biwakujący w lesie... Jest nieszkodliwy. - słuchałem słów pochodzących z moich ust. Nawet ja w nie nie wierzyłem. Coś było na rzeczy... z tym miejscem... z tą ciszą... grobową, lodowatą... Mdłe uczucie grozy wisiało w powietrzu, ukryte za korą drzew i mchem. Jai odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na zewnątrz, na łąkę, która prowadziła do naszego samochodu. Był to obszar uśpiony, spokojny, dzielący nas od ponurego lasu. - Musimy stąd iść. Chyba, że wolisz tu zostać i poczekać, aż zawiadomię policję. W każdym razie, ja idę. - odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na mnie stanowczo. - Co wolisz? Mogłem nie być do końca przekonany, że to jakaś nieznajoma kreatura śledziła go wtedy w lesie, lecz - na Boga! - nie chciałem zostać w domku samemu. Wrzuciłem swoje rzeczy do torby, Jai zrobił to samo. Każdy z nas chwycił za nóż do obrony. I tak oto staliśmy, patrząc na drzwi i stertę mebli blokujące je. Rozebraliśmy naszą prowizoryczną barykadę tak cicho, jak tylko mogliśmy. Wtedy, machając nerwowo nożami, powoli otworzyliśmy drzwi. Zaskrzypiały lekko, zasysając zimne, dziwnie gorzkie, nocne powietrze do środka. Odkryły przed nami powolny stukot lekkiego deszczu grożącego nadejściem czegoś większego z nieba. Jai wystawił głowę na zewnątrz jako pierwszy. Wtedy, po krótkiej ciszy pociągnął mnie za sobą. Zeszliśmy po tuzinie stopni, które prowadziły na łąkę. Gdy tylko spojrzeliśmy za róg, ujrzeliśmy nasz bilet do domu - samochód był zaparkowany kilkaset metrów od miejsca, gdzie właśnie staliśmy, schowany w ostatniej części zabłoconej drogi, która dałaby wyjście na jezdnię prowadzącej do bezpiecznego domu - jeśli nam się uda. Zajęłoby nam to minutę, aby dotrzeć do samochodu, lecz świadomość obecności tej postaci w lesie, czającej się gdzieś niedaleko sprawiała, że ta minuta ustąpiła miejsca poczuciu, że droga do auta była wręcz nieskończona. Przerzuciłem pasek torby przez ramię, a Jai - świadomy mojego stanu zdrowia - ruszył w kierunku samochodu jako pierwszy. - Cały czas rozglądaj się wokół siebie. - nakazał mi szeptem. Mokra trawa chlupotała pod naszymi stopami, a deszcz zaczął się nasilać, gdy niepewnie stanęliśmy na drodze do naszego bezpieczeństwa. Próbowaliśmy być najciszej, jak to tylko możliwe. Nawet w świetle księżyca musieliśmy używać latarek, aby widzieć co jest przed nami - zwracając uwagę tego czegoś w pobliżu na nasze położenie. Cały czas patrzyłem na las, na jego skraj, na gęstniejącą rzekę za mną, lecz nic nie widziałem, ani nic nie słyszałem - tylko krople deszczu, które tłukły w samochód i bryzgały na mój kaptur. Wtedy, Jai nagle się zatrzymał. - Co to? - wyszeptałem, próbując być głośniejszym od deszczu. Moje serce waliło jak oszalałe, a gardło było suche ze zmartwienia. Deszcz ustawał powoli, jego miejsce zajęła cisza skamieniałego krajobrazu, zamarzniętego przez zimowy chłód. Jai odpowiedział, bez odwracania głowy w moją stronę, a jego oddech był widoczny w świetle mojej latarki: - Wydawało mi się, że widzę coś poruszającego się na skraju lasu. Usłyszeliśmy skrzypienie drewna i odgłos czegoś niewidocznego, wędrującego po ściółce. - Dawaj! - Jai wyszeptał z ponagleniem. Wyskoczyliśmy w rześkim truchcie. Adrenalina płynęła w moich żyłach, gdy mój puls napędzał desperacko krew. Gdy biegliśmy, wszystko o czym mogłem myśleć to moje serce oraz głębokie, przerywane, lodowate oddechy, które brałem, aby się chociaż trochę uspokoić. Gdy przysunęliśmy się bliżej samochodu, nikły promień światła księżyca przecinał powietrze, gdy jego sierp nad naszymi głowami pokazywał się pomiędzy gęstymi chmurami. W tych momentach świat nabierał dziwnej, lodowatej, niebieskiej poświaty. Potykając się o trawę, w końcu dotarliśmy do szarego zarysu naszego samochodu. - Otwórz drzwi, zabierajmy się stąd. - błagałem, gdy Jai szarpał się, szukając kluczy, które zaraz potem upuścił na ziemię. - Drań...! - burknął Jai. Instynktownie, skierowałem swoją latarkę niżej, oświetlając wysoką, dziką trawę - teraz białą, pokrytą grubą warstwą szronu. Czekałem przez chwilę, a gdy przyjrzałem się ziemi odkryłem, że coś jest bardzo nie tak. Jai się nie ruszał. Nawet nie patrzył w dół, żeby zobaczyć gdzie upuścił klucze. Wpatrywał się w coś, a jego spojrzenie pełne czystej paniki powiedziało mi, że nie jesteśmy sami. Podniosłem rękę, a z nią latarkę - światło błysnęło na szybie auta. Dwoje ogromnych oczu spojrzało z drugiej strony pojazdu - skulone, niezdarne coś, piorunujące nas wzrokiem, czaiło się za maską samochodu. Zadygotało, potem znowu, a gdy się lekko uniosło - wtedy zobaczyłem je przez moment. Przemoczone włosy, rozdziawione usta, blada, drżąca twarz o szarej poświacie. Stwór zajęczał głośno dziwnym, nieludzkim, wysokim, stłumionym głosem, co dodało kreaturze paskudny wygląd. - Biegnij! - krzyknął Jai. Nie trzeba było mi tego powtarzać. Upuściłem swoją torbę i biegłem tak szybko, jak tylko mogłem. Dyszałem, zlany potem, potykając się, uciekając z każdą odrobiną energii, jaka we mnie została. Wtedy pojawił się pierwszy ból. Lodowate zimno zakuło mnie w oczy, upadłem dwa razy na ziemię. Mój przyjaciel pomógł mi stanąć na nogi za każdym razem. Moje serce stanęło, nabrzmiało i zatłukło w mojej piersi. Poczułem lekkie ukłucie bólu idące wzdłuż mojej szyi. Zagnieździło się w mojej szczęce. Moja klatka piersiowa się ścisnęła. Zapłakałem ze zgrozy. To był zawał. - Pomóż mi...! - krzyknąłem, ale wszystko co usłyszałem to Jai, biegnący dalej, krzyczący, abym ruszał się szybciej. - Biegnij dalej i się nie odwracaj! Gdy domek pojawił się w naszym zasięgu, usłyszałem załamującą ciszę. Nie słyszałem już kroków swojego przyjaciela. Znałem Jai'a, byliśmy ze sobą bardzo zżyci przez te lata. Zawsze był tym odważnym. Zdarzało mi się być o to zazdrosnym. To on był tym wystarczająco upartym, żeby stawić wszystkiemu czoła. Doskonale wiedziałem, że kupuje mi w ten sposób czas - ofiarny gest, który pomógł mi stanąć na nogi. Gdy tylko się podniosłem, od razu się odwróciłem. Zobaczyłem go, patrzącego na to stworzenie, stojąc z nim twarzą w twarz. Kreatura była spowita poświatą nocy. Gdy tylko ta niezdarna masa rzuciła się w kierunku Jai'a, piekący ból przeszedł z mojej klatki piersiowej do mojej szyi. Upadłem na ziemię... ale Jai mnie potrzebował, i nieważne ile życia pozostało w moim zawodnym ciele, byłem zmuszony mu pomóc. Chwiejnie postawiłem się na nogi, nocne powietrze kuło moje płuca. Zakołysałem się robiąc zwrot, trzymając się kurczowo za pierś. Byłem gotów uderzyć bestię ze wszystkich sił, jakie mi pozostały. Zanim jednak zdążyłem rzucić się z pomocą, Jai wyłonił się z mroku, chwycił mnie za ramię i wrzucił do chatki. Gorączkowo zabarykadował drzwi po raz kolejny. Osunęliśmy się na podłogę, zdyszani. Zdecydowaliśmy zostawić światła wyłączone i nasłuchiwać... powłóczenie nogami w ciemności, nic więcej. Ból w klatce piersiowej zelżał lekko. Było jasne, że zawał już się zaczął, lecz kiedy zakończy moje życie... tego nie byłem pewien. - Co... Co to było? - zapytałem łapiąc gwałtownie powietrze. - Nie wiem, ale to nie był człowiek. - odpowiedział Jai. Zaraz potem pokazał mi nóż, którego użył podczas walki. Teraz był pokryty cuchnącym, czarnym płynem. - Nie sądzę, aby ten nóż zrobił mu jakąkolwiek krzywdę... - To jakieś szaleństwo. Co robimy? - Nie wiem, po prostu nie wiem. I tak oto, czekaliśmy i czekaliśmy, ból w mojej piersi stale narastał, a mój oddech był nierówny. Wziąłem tabletki, ale wiedziałem, że stary wróg powrócił i potrzebowałem czegoś więcej, niż leków na uspokojenie nerwów. Wiedziałem, że jeśli nie znajdę się pod opieką medyczną, w każdej chwili mogę umrzeć. Jai wpatrywał się we mnie, gdy usiadłem na starej kanapie naprzeciwko okna. Martwił się, że każdy z moich oddechów możwe być tym ostatnim. - Musimy Cię zabrać do szpitala. - powiedział delikatnie. - Tak, najlepiej zabierz mnie tam śmigłowcem. - zaśmialiśmy się na te słowa. Jai wstał i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Na początku wydawał się niechętny, i nie ma co się dziwić biorąc pod uwagę czające się na zewnątrz coś. Jednak jego troska wzięła górę nad strachem. - Nic już tam nie widzę, księżyc jest schowany za chmurami. Możemy nie mieć drugiej takiej okazji. Myślę, że dotrę do samochodu szybciej samemu. - Ale to coś na zewnątrz... - powiedziałem, w głębi zawstydzony, że mój strach przed śmiercią ożywił we mnie nadzieję, że Jai zbierze się na odwagę, aby spróbować ponownie. Pochylił się nade mną, uśmiechnął się miło i klepiąc mnie po ramieniu powiedział: - Dam radę. - Na zewnątrz jest nieprzenikniona ciemność. Musisz użyć latarki, a wtedy to coś Cię zobaczy. - powiedziałem, krzywiąc się na rosnący ból w piersi. - Szybko ją włączę i wyłączę, wtedy to coś nie będzie wiedziało, gdzie jestem. Może będzie zdezorientowane... nie wiem. - ścisnął mocno latarkę, patrząc na nóż kuchenny, który trzymał w drugiej dłoni. - Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, to da mi to wystarczającą ilość czasu, żeby zobaczyć co jest przede mną i przed samochodem. Klucze powinny być tam, gdzie je upuściłem. - Jai, proszę, poczekaj do rana. - poprosiłem, lecz mój przyjaciel spojrzał na mnie ściskającego się za pierś. Wiedziałem, że już podjął decyzję. Część mnie cieszyła się, że jest na tyle odważny, by to zrobić. - Zabarykaduj drzwi na czas mojej nieobecności. - Dobrze. - powiedziałem, powstrzymując łzy bólu i strachu o życie mojego przyjaciela. Uścisnął mnie, po czym wyszedł. Zamknąłem drzwi i zawaliłem je wszystkim, czym mogłem. Wtedy opadłem na starą kanapę i obserwowałem przez okno. Na początku nie widziałem nic, oprócz nieruchomej ciemności w lesie. Nagle - błysk światła, potem kolejny, i następny. Latarka Jai'a co jakiś czas świeciła i gasła. Każdy błysk oświetlał ścianę lasu. Jai wyglądał jak upiorny fotograf dokumentujący swoją drogę do samochodu. Widziałem co robi i uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Byłem pod wrażeniem jego pomysłowości. Nie szedł w lini prostej - robił zygzaki, aby obrana przez niego droga nie była przewidywalna. Kolejny błysk. I następny. Za każdym razem nie było żadnego znaku obecności tamtego stworzenia, ani żadnego znaczącego ruchu w pobliżu samochodu. Trawa. Drzewo. Nieznana dzikość w ciemności. Kolejny błysk, kolejne pole trawy. Był tak blisko. Wtedy, przerywane światło stało się nieregularne. Poruszało się w jedną stronę, po chwili w inną. Do tyłu. Zgubił się? Może nie był pewny, w którą stronę iść, aby odnaleźć samochód? Przez głowę przeszła mi bardziej makabryczna myśl - czy coś go śledziło? Błysk światła - nic. Kolejny błysk - znowu nic. Wreszcie, latarka świeciła nieprzerwanie - dotarł do samochodu. Jai od razu ją zgasił, usłyszałem odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Ostatni błysk światła latarki. Odosobniony kontur zgarbionej postaci stał za moim przyjacielem. Usłyszałem mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk, potem nic. Jai odszedł, bestia go dopadła, zostałem sam. Smutek mieszał się ze strachem, karmiąc ból w piersi i ramieniu. Mój przyjaciel prawdopodobnie już nie żył, a ja byłem pewien, że niedługo pójdę w jego ślady. Upadłem na kolana pewny jednego - to koniec. Ogromny ból znów przeszył moją klatkę piersiową. Klęczałem sam, w ciemności, ustępujący śmierci. Jednak w miarę, jak moje serce zwalniało, moje myśli robiły się czyste. Pomyślałem o córce. Bez względu na to, czy byłem dobrym, czy złym tatą, byłbym przeklęty zamierzając ją tak po prostu osierocić. A co z Suzie? Nadal ją kochałem. Może w tych słodkich wspomnieniach dotyczących naszych lepszych chwil, mógłbym coś naprawić i połączyć naszą rodzinę na nowo? Mogłaby się nauczyć kochać mnie znowu. Wszystko bym naprawił. Tak długo, jak moje serce biło, miałem jeszcze czas na nadzieję, ucieczkę i życie. Miałem czas... ale co miałem zrobić? Telefon nie działał. Jedyne, co mogłem uczynić, to czekanie na nastanie dnia. Ale to by trwało jeszcze 3 godziny, a ja nie byłem pewien, czy tyle wytrzymam. Nie byłem również przekonany, czy stara chatka wytrzyma atak tego czegoś (czymkolwiek to było), co czai się gdzieś na zewnątrz. Wyjrzałem przez okno - deszcz znów ciął powietrze, przesłaniając ponury świat zewnętrzny. Mimo wszystko, nadal byłem przekonany, że widzę coś kulejącego w ciemności. Gdy błyski światła księżyca przebiły się przez ciemno-grafitowe chmury, byłem pewien, że napastnik jest gdzieś w pobliżu. Kroczący, krążący, czekający... Ale co to było? Człowiek? Rzecz nieodkryta jeszcze przez naukę? Nie wiedziałem, co począć. Jedyne, o czym mogłem myśleć, to chęć dostania się do domu, do rodziny. Dająca nadzieję myśl o objęciu przez Suzie i moją córkę napędzała moje poszukiwania drogi ucieczki. Moim jedynym azylem była książka - ta, z której kpiłem wcześniej. Teraz musiałem wziąć pod uwagę możliwość, że mój drogi przyjaciel i ja spotkaliśmy bestię z Blackwood. Na początku dnia, pomysł ten wydawał się absurdalny. Strach otworzył jednak mój umysł na wszystkie możliwe drogi ucieczki. Usiadłem przy stole i użyłem latarki, aby oświetlić kartki - nadal osłaniając jej blask przed oknami. Gdy czytałem, treść mnie bardzo zaintrygowała. To stworzenie było opisywane od 1700 roku. Pojawiały się również sugestie, że był on widziany nawet wcześniej, ponieważ istniały pewne wzmianki o "Szarym Człowieku" z Blackwood Forest, sięgające dawnych wieków. Jednak nie wydawały się mieć zbyt dużo wspólnego z zeznaniami z XX. wieku. Tak naprawdę ostatnia osoba, która oficjalnie złożyła oświadczenie, zrobiła to w 1952 roku. Twierdziła, że natknęła się, na zgarbioną postać o szarej twarzy, która zniknęła między drzewami po drugiej stronie lasu. Pierwotne legendy nie mówiły zbyt dużo o samej genezie, lecz raczej o powodach, które zmotywowały mieszkańców do opowiadania tej historii. Stworzenie zostało wykreowane by tępić chciwość. Mówiono dzieciom, że muszą być miłe i dzielić się z innymi - w innym wypadku Bestia z Blackwood pojawi się i wykradnie je nocą do lasu. Nie mogłem spojrzeć w lustro i powiedzieć, że nigdy nie byłem chciwy, samolubny i tak dalej... Mimo wszystko taka kara wydawała się być zbyt okrutna, szczególnie dla umierającego więźnia chatki w Blackwood Forest. Wracając do książki, jedyną obroną przed tym stworzeniem było albo światło, albo wyzbycie się egoistycznych słabości. Przez wieki - gdy tylko bestia została zobaczona w lesie, mieszkańcy lokalnych terenów przemierzali dróżki z palącymi się pochodniami, aby odgrodzić ją od nieostrożnych podróżników. Łup. Łup. Łup. Każde uderzenie wysyłało fale zgrozy wzdłuż mojego ciała. To nie było bicie mojego serca, tylko ktoś przed drzwiami. Łup. Łup. Łup. Miałem nadzieję, że mój przyjaciel znów zdołał uniknąć chwycenia przez bestię. Wymachując kuchennym nożem, pokuśtykałem do drzwi i zebrałem się na odwagę, by krzyknąć: - Jai, to ty? Modliłem się, żeby to był on, ale w odpowiedzi usłyszałem głos, który na pewno nie należał do mojego starego przyjaciela. Nie należał również do człowieka, a piskliwy płacz przypominał coś całkowicie nieludzkiego. Był to dźwięk mówiący o czasie, o epokach, o mchu i zimnym, wilgotnym lesie. Dziecinny pisk wyrażający niewypowiedziany zamiar. Drzwi zatrzęsły się gwałtownie, gdy ustawiłem przy nich więcej krzeseł, garnków i wszystkiego, co tylko mogłem znaleźć. Uderzanie było głośne - coś, co je powodowało było rozgniewane. Płacz ciągnął się nieskończenie. Zatkałem palcami uszy w niemej rozpaczy, wtedy przypomniało mi się... światło! Pochodnie odstraszały bestię! Włączyłem latarkę, a jej światło wylało się na zewnątrz. Kolejny płacz odbił się echem od ściany drzew, i wtedy walenie w drzwi ustało. Szybko włączyłem wszystkie światła w domu, uświadamiając sobie, co jest słabym punktem bestii. Nie byłem pewien, czy przeżyję, ale jeśli mogłem dać radę do świtu, może światło słoneczne by mnie uratowało. Wtedy to usłyszałem. Odgłos czegoś poruszającego się. Powłóczyło nogami, wspinało się...? Stałem sparaliżowany.Wtedy zorientowałem się, że to dochodziło... z mojej... sypialni! Bestii udało się tutaj dostać! Na pewno nie była zachęcona żadną chciwością ani żadnym egoizmem, które ukrywałem przez całe życie. Powoli, drzwi mojej sypialni otworzyły się skrzypiąc. Moje serce zabiło mocniej, a myśli powróciły do mojej rodziny, śmiechu mojej córki i pocieszającego głaskania przez moją żonę. One mnie napędzały, dały mi siłę drzemiącą we mnie gdzieś głęboko. Wystartowałem w panice, biegłem przez pokój, uderzając w drzwi. Mimo całego mojego rozpędu, dłoń stworzenia zdążyła wyślizgnąć się przez uchylone drzwi. Jego pomarszczona, szara skóra i zmierzwione, czarne włosy były całkowicie przemoczone przez deszcz. Machnąłem nożem, lecz nie trafiłem. Bestia wydawała się wahać przez chwilę, a ja wtedy wypchnąłem rękę przez szparę drzwi i włączyłem światło w mojej sypialni - usłyszałem skowyt bólu, a potem... nic... cisza. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i oparłem się o drzwi aby odpocząć przez chwilę. Potem zebrałem się na odwagę, aby spojrzeć do środka. Okno było szeroko otwarte, a sypialnia - pusta. Zamknąłem okno i chwiejącym się krokiem wróciłem do głównego pokoju. Moje serce biło jak szalone. Gdy walczyłem sam ze sobą, by ustać na nogach, uderzający ból przeszedł moje plecy i zakuł prosto w pierś zapierając w niej dech. Czułem, że zaraz stracę przytomność i upadnę, lądując na kanapie. Oddychałem wolno i głęboko myśląc 'jeszcze nie, proszę, Boże, jeszcze nie'. Domek stał się niesamowicie cichy, a w tej ciszy mieściły się wspomnienia lepszych chwil, gdy moja córka bawiła się jako dziecko, gdy podróżowaliśmy razem z Jai'em jako 20-letni mężczyźni, gdy Suzie uśmiechała się do mnie z miłością. Nie wiem jak długo tam leżałem, ale wiedziałem, że w końcu moje ciało się podda. Spojrzałem przez ogromne okno w wykuszu za kanapą z nadzieją na ujrzenie pierwszych witających dzień promieni słonecznych, lecz zobaczyłem tylko ciemność. Jeśli miałem przeżyć, musiałem dostać się do samochodu, prześcignąć bestię i przejechać przez las, aby dotrzeć do szpitala, albo przynajmniej do głównej drogi. Jeśli miałem zobaczyć jeszcze kiedyś moją rodzinę i naprawić wszystkie błędy, to jedyną nadzieją był samochód. Wszystko, albo nic. Wtedy, ni z tego, ni z owego, kontur głowy bestii uniósł się nad parapet. Nieludzka twarz przycisnęła się do zimnego szkła. Szara skóra zwisała, pokryta łzami pod jego oczami. Wilgotne, czerwone mięso widoczne pod nimi było widoczne w świetle światła pochodzącego z domku. Ten szok był dla mnie ostateczny. Moje serce stanęło na krótką chwilę, po czym uderzyło mocno, starając się podtrzymać mnie jeszcze przy życiu. Moje ciało zwiotczało, a głowa leżała zaledwie kilka cali od tego okna. Patrząc bezradnie w górę, patrzyłem jak bestia wpatruje się prosto w moje oczy przez szybę. Moje serce podskoczyło, zmuszone do ogromnej ilości uderzeń na minutę. Czułem, jakby tłukło niemiłosiernie o tylną część mojej klatki piersiowej. Ostry ból przeszył moją szyję. Zielonkawe spojrzenie stworzenia przebiło mnie na wylot. Gdy szyba stała się zaparowana jego oddechem, chwyciłem za jedyną rzecz, jaką miałem pod ręką - pożółkłą książkę. Rzuciłem nią w szybę, chcąc trafić w twarz bestii. Książka zbiła szkło na niezliczoną ilość kawałków i okruchów, które obsypały zarówno bestię, jak i mnie. Krzyk i okropny pisk przeszyły zamarzniętą, czarną noc, gdy uderzyłem tą paskudną, przeklętą twarz. I znowu, i znowu. Jego pokryte odciskami dłonie machały i młóciły powietrze, próbując mnie chwycić. Przez sekundę myślałem, że bestia wyszarpie mnie z domku przez okno. Wtedy szron przyszedł mi z pomocą. Stworzenie poślizgnęło się na zamarzniętej rurze, która przywarła do zewnętrza domku. Gdy drapałem twarz bestii z całkowitą odrazą, puściła ona framugę okna i spadła z 1 czy 2 metrów na ziemię. Odgłos czegoś zranionego, leżącego pod zbitym oknem przerwało moje oszołomienie. Stworzenie to kiedyś miało oczy, a teraz zwracało do mnie twarz pozbawioną zmysłu wzroku. Tam, gdzie kiedyś miało usta, teraz była rozdziawiona dziura pozbawiona szczęki. W mojej słabnącej pięści zostały rozprute i pogniecione resztki maski. Na ziemi pode mną leżał mężczyzna zwijający się z bólu, w pozostałościach po niezgrabnym, fałszywym, ogromnym przebraniu. Upadek musiał zaprzeć mu dech w piersiach. Coś poruszyło się w ciemności nieopodal. Tupot kroków, światło... Suzie. Moja przyszła była żona. Ta, którą uwielbiałem i przez którą cierpiałem. Krzyknęła, klękając przy swoim ukochanym na ziemi - moim najbliższym i najlepszym przyjacielu, Jai'u - Bestii z Blackwood Forest. Suzie spojrzała na mnie z nienawiścią i pogardą w oczach. Jednak nie mogłem zebrać się na gniew, czy zazdrość. Wszystko, o czym myślałem było załamaniem, że musiałem być prawdziwym potworem, skoro zasłużyłem na takie coś od moich ukochanych. Ci dwoje byli ludźmi, którym ufałem najbardziej na świecie. Jai powoli stanął na nogi, lecz i tak nie mógł przyznać się do mnie. Nie mógł spojrzeć w górę na przyjaciela, którego zdradził. Wtedy to nadeszło. W końcu, ból zaczął się wzmagać. Nie trwoga, ani strach, lecz smutek i żal; cierpienie złamanego serca. Stałem, ściskając się za pierś. Zatoczyłem się do tyłu, i wtedy zobaczyłem uśmiechającą się Suzie i usłyszałem słowa wychodzące z ust mojego najlepszego przyjaciela: - Dzięki Bogu. Patrzyli przez okno, gdy ja upadałem na zimną, solidną, drewnianą podłogę. Mimo to, nie straciłem przytomności. Ból był prawdziwą męczarnią, lecz nic nie równało się z uczuciem noża wbijanego w plecy. Nadal mogłem słyszeć to, o czym rozmawiają. - Co zrobimy z oknem? - zapytała Suzie. - Powiem, że zostało zniszczone podczas zawału serca. - A co, jeśli się domyślą? - Nie, kochanie. Niczego się nie domyślą. On będzie martwy, a my będziemy mogli rozpocząć nowe życie razem, gdy tylko wypłacą Ci ubezpieczenie. Teraz musisz iść do lasu i wrócić do domu. Ja tu posprzątam i zadzwonię po ambulans, gdy będę miał pewność, że nie żyje. Prawie zachichotałem, wijąc się bezradnie po podłodze. Miałem nadzieję, że Suzie zaniechała rozwodu, ponieważ mnie kocha, a gdzieś w środku nadal mnie chce. Zamiast tego, to był tylko pretekst, aby zdobyć pieniądze należne jej po mojej śmierci. Usłyszałem jak Jai ślizga się i bluźni podczas prób wspięcia się na wybite okno. Za każdym razem kończyło się to jego porażką. Wtedy zmienił taktykę i spróbować popchnąć drzwi, lecz zabarykadowałam się tak dobrze, że nie walczył z nimi dłużej, w celu zachowania blokady jako dalszego dowodu w sprawie. Zaczął krzyczeć z gniewu, przeklinając moje imię. To była tylko kwestia czasu zanim dostanie się do środka, posprząta wszystko i powie policji jak mu przykro, że "serce jego najlepszego przyjaciela się poddało". Moje ostatnie myśli krążyły wokół mojej córki oraz braku szansy na naprawienie moich ojcowskich błędów. W końcu... straciłem przytomność... Jednak moja spodziewana śmierć nie była mi jeszcze pisana. Obudziłem się w lśniącej bielą sali szpitalnej. Moja córka, śpiąca na krześle obok mojego łóżka, trzymała mnie mocno za dłoń. Lekarz, który do mnie przyszedł, powiedział, że to był kolejny zawał serca. Nie był on jednak tak dotkliwy jak ten ostatni i pod warunkiem, że będę spokojny, z pomocą terapeutów jest szansa na znaczne polepszenie mojego stanu zdrowia. Policja była bardzo ostra, żądali rozmowy ze mną. Przekazałem im swoje sprawozdanie z tego, co się wydarzyło, a oni w zamian powiedzieli mi wszystko co wiedzą. Moje nieprzytomne ciało zostało znalezione niedaleko głównej drogi, tuż za granicą lasu w Blackwood, na peryferiach najbliższego miasteczka. Domek został przeszukany, a zastano go w takim stanie, w jakim go zostawiłem - wybite okno, zablokowane i zabarykadowane drzwi frontowe. Po Jai'u i mojej żonie nie było śladu, byli po prostu nie do odnalezienia. Jedynym dowodem na ich obecność były ślady ich butów w błocie, prowadzące dookoła chatki. Towarzyszyła im trzecia para stóp, dużo większa, a jej trop prowadził głęboko w las w Blackwood... Autor: Michael Whitehouse Tłumaczenie - Altera X Wrzucił - KaczoRR aka Quadrotes Kategoria:Opowiadania